


The Embrace

by AcelynDPortgas



Category: Extraordinary ones
Genre: M/M, They're soft thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcelynDPortgas/pseuds/AcelynDPortgas
Summary: Wild has an anxiety attack and his boyfriend comes to help him.Maybe just maybe I am the only one in the fandom at the moment.
Relationships: Osgood/Wild Tiger
Kudos: 1





	The Embrace

White tiger was a trained killer, a champion at that, especially in the arena. He was made to be like this, so were his siblings, each of them trained in their own way to be better, better then anyone.  
He lived each day to kill and prove his worth, to prove he was worthy to stand at the top, that he was, White Tiger.  
But, when he was asked and eventually put into that academy, he didn’t know who or what he was proving anymore.  
He wasn’t in the school to control himself like many kids did with their powers, he was there because he was a danger to society, his siblings able to escape the school and work on their own terms.  
It annoyed him, he was 21, almost 22, yet he was stuck in a school, learning how to work with others and not to fight to the death.  
Eventually each day made him despise it more, he wasn’t trained to make friends, to be a good guy, to be, a hero. He had killed people, injured them to the point they were far to broken to save. He wasn’t a good guy.  
“ -Tig.......”  
He was a killer, a monster, a beast as wild as if he was really a tiger. He accepted it long ago when his ‘father’ praised him on his work.  
“ Wild respond to me please”  
Wild Tiger knew he was nothing but a simple murderer, one at the academy only out of pi-  
“ Wild Tiger! Look at me” He suddenly snapped out of his trance, to peer at the teal hair covering his view. He didn’t recognize his own boyfriend until Osgood was this close. He didn’t notice how Osgood was shaking as his hands wrapped around Wild Tigers shoulders out of fear, fear that his boyfriend had slipped into another period of despair.  
“ Osgood....? What’s wrong..?” He asked, his hands slipping to his lap. He knew what was wrong, he always knew about his issues and how he handled them. To dissolve into an empty shell until it had been sorted out. Until he was calm and could put on a fake mask.  
“ Don’t fücking lie to me WT, we both know what’s wrong and what’s wrong is you won’t tell me what’s wrong! I’m your boyfriend and your doctor, please” this caused White Tiger to stop, Osgood always hated saying please, he hated using such words because that was just how Osgood was. This made Wild Tiger feel worse, worse then before. He started mumbling apologizes as he looked away, he should’ve stayed at the factory, where he would’ve rotted away eventually and been killed in the arena. Where a no good killer like him belonged.  
“ You belong here, Taiga” the name, the name Osgood had given him, it instantly caught his attention. Osgood only ever called him Wild at best, Taiga was their private name, the name Osgood told him to use, it surprised him, it made him happy, but now it scared him. Did he mess up so badly? Was he in trouble, he didn’t want to get punished, not like he used to, he didn’t want to be told he was weak or pathetic.  
“ Taiga, breathe please, your vitals are concerning me, please, what’s wrong, please” the begging continued until the tiger eventually bursted out, his words filling the room as he sobbed and apologized over and over, begging to not be punished, to not be held against his will again.  
The strong crying muddled by soft hushed by soft hums and the sound of the bed moving, Osgood carefully held Taiga in his arms, running circles down his back. It wasn’t a natural thing for him, to hold the tiger ever, they may have been dating but they were still new to all of it. To being in one another’s care, to be in love.  
“ Why am I here?” The question rung out, he needed to know, Taiga wanted to know why he was even here. Only to see through blurry tears, a smile on the bastards face followed by a laugh.  
“ Because you deserve to be here, deserve to feel happiness, and deserve a chance at a life”  
Hearing those words calmed the tiger immediately, he deserved, he deserved this? He didn’t have to earn his way anymore? That was fine, it was okay, he was okay now, in the arms of the man he cared for and in the place he could finally call home. Eventually feeling himself drift asleep, Wild let himself fall under knowing Osgood would take care of him.

“ Mmm you’re truly a cat aren’t you my big wild cat” The teal head felt himself chuckling. He always found Taiga to be special, when the cat had been force to come to the academy, he had already been there for a year, eventually made head scientist and assistant doctor. To say Wild was special was an understatement, him and his 3 siblings all were different in their way, but all were assassins as well, so it was no surprise honestly. Yet when Wild almost strangled out two guards, Os had been placed to keep him under and to monitor his activity, which now he’s thankful for, to have such an adorable boyfriend.


End file.
